


Gonna make a comeback

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Stephanie Brown is Robin, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Some Stephs for the prompt ‘Hero’ and (belatedly) for her 25th 'birthday'.





	Gonna make a comeback

[Full size](http://imgur.com/Y4yMW9v)

**Author's Note:**

> Pose reference from SenshiStock on DeviantArt


End file.
